Since the cellular communication implements the reuse of limited spectrum resources, so that the wireless communication technology achieves a booming development. In a cellular communication system, when there is service transmission between two User Equipments (UE), for example, service data from a user equipment 1 (UE1) to a user equipment 2 (UE2) will be firstly transmitted to a Base Station (or a Node B, or an evolved Node B) of a cell in which the UE1 is located via an air interface, and the base station transmits the user data to a base station of a cell in which the UE2 is located via a core network, and the base station then transmits the above service data to the UE2 via the air interface. The similar processing flow is adopted in service data transmission from the UE2 to the UE1.
With regard to a Radio Access Network (RAN) part of the wireless communication, the signal transmission quality is mainly dependent on the wireless channel condition. In practical network deployment, generally it is required to comprehensively consider the wireless environments of the area in which the network is located, so as to ensure the network coverage. However, many factors may usually affect the network coverage. For example, all the network facility damage, etc. caused by reasons such as dense urban areas full of high-rise buildings, indoor environments and disasters may affect the network coverage quality, and even generate a wireless network coverage blind area. In these cases, the user experience may be affected seriously. And sometimes, it is not a good choice to improve the coverage quality by deploying more network nodes, for example, a serious interference problem may be brought, or network capital expenditures of the operators will be increased. However, when network infrastructure damage is caused due to reasons such as natural disasters and so on, it is usually required to restore the communication rapidly, but the restoration or redeployment of the network facilities may always fail to meet the requirements in time and speed.